


Haze

by hzama



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzama/pseuds/hzama
Summary: A sleepy Terumi is worse than his normal self.





	Haze

Relius turned his head, that's all he did in order to get a tool, unexpecting a pair of lips against his.

Terumi, under a sleepy haze, decided to kiss the Colonel. Soft, warm, and surprisingly sweet, Relius didn't know how to take it. He didn't kiss back and watched Terumi set a hand on his leg.

"What was that for?" the Colonel asked, returning to the task at hand.

"Dunno," Terumi replied, hood set on his head. "I'm tired." and he leaned to kiss him again, grinning this time. A lazy grin, one that Relius felt on his lips.

Relius decided to kiss back this time instead of standing there like an idiot, but Terumi kept most of the control, holding the magenta coat. The kiss broke under a mutual understanding, both men losing their breath.

"If you're going to act like a fool when you're tired, perhaps I need to make some readjustments to your body."

"Oh, do amuse me, Colonel," Terumi removed his hood. "What kind of readjustments, huh?"

Relius cupped Terumi's chin, leaning close so their lips could brush against each other's. "Personal ones."


End file.
